


Twilight in Forks

by The_wokeblackgoddess



Series: Twilight in Forks [1]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drama, F/M, Lemon, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-11-18 21:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18126440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_wokeblackgoddess/pseuds/The_wokeblackgoddess
Summary: Bella is a vegetarian/vegan, what happens when she falls in love with a certain vampire? My first take on how I think the book and movie should've been written. Slight character changes will be made as well as changes to the story. I will be covering all books. Switches from Bella's POV. I will make a POV story for Edward.





	1. First Encounter

**_***I’m just gonna get right to it. I’m making changes to the original story. A lot of things will still happen but I’m changing the ending because I feel like the original ending was stupid. I’m also adding more scenes with Bella & Edward mostly to push their relationship together so it’s not as force or as awkward as the original. Also in the book Bella goes on and on about how Edward looks and barely talks about the other qualities he has so I will be changing that as well. I’m hoping by the end of this it will at least make more sense than the original. ((I have a Deviant arts page so check it out I’m @number1dbzgal ; I also have an Archiveofourown account so if you wanna read my stories without the constant interruptions of A/Ns they are all posted there as well I’m @The_wokeblackgoddess)) p.s. Check out all my other stories favorite/follow/comment/review/bookmark/subscribe!_ **

 

**_I don’t own the character nor the universe just the plot._ **

 

**_Until We Meet Again…_ **

 

**_~Number1dbzgal/The_Wokeblackgoddess_ **

 

**Chapter 1: First Encounter**

 

**Bella’s POV**

Phenix was such a warm and inviting place but even though I was born in Forks, Washington Arizona was my true home. I loved how the sun’s hot rays beamed against my pale skin whenever I’d sit in the sun. The scoldering hot heat felt both freeing and relaxing as it heated my skin. I was gonna miss this. I was giving up this blistering heat to move to a much colder place, Forks. I hated Forks because it was always so cold and the sun barely came out. It was always gloomy and rainy like the sky too was depressed. The coldness was so uncomfortable to me but I figured I could put up with it for my mom. I was going to be moving in, with my dad Charlie. I felt guilty that my mom didn’t get a chance to have any alone time, with her new husband Phil after they got married. I just felt like a burden since my mom was always sacrificing her time with Phil to be with me. She deserved to be happy so I figured I could spent the remainder of my high school year with Charlie that way she could be with Phil and it would makes things easier. 

 

“Are you sure you wanna go?” My mom asked trying to see if I had changed my mind. She was helping me get my bags out of the trunk of her car. 

 

I got my suitcase out and flung one of my bags over my shoulder while she grabbed the other. “Yeah mom,” I said trying to reassure her by making my voice sound as convincing as possible. She could always tell when I was lying. The truth was I didn’t want to leave but I wanted to see my mom happy although I did miss Charlie I hadn’t seen him since last summer, “I really miss dad,” I added, hoping she could read the sadness on my face and believe that I meant at least half of what I said.

 

She frowned and I could see the sadness lingering in her soft blue eyes, “Well call me as soon as you get settled,” she said, hugging me tightly before handing me my other bag and then kissing me on my forehead, “I’ll miss you sweety,” she breathed placing a hand on my head. Our hair was the same color, brown only hers stopped at her shoulders while mine fell down my waist. My hair was curly too but I figured that it from my dad seeing as how Renee didn’t have any curls in hers.

 

“I’ll miss you too mom,” I smiled sadly hoping my voice didn’t sound too sad. “I promise to email you once a week and call every few days...we can even facetime,” I said trying to picture her on facetime. My mom wasn’t much of a texter seeing as how she could barely use her phone except to make calls. I tried in the past to teach her but she just couldn’t figure it out. 

 

She smiled, “You’d better! And I wanna hear all about the friends you make,” she said.

 

“Will do mom,” I laughed lightly, watching her get back in her car and drive off I sighed as I flung both of my bookbags over my shoulder, rolling my suitcase entering the airport. 

 

It didn’t take long for me to go through customs before I was seated waiting for my plane to take off. Once it had in I plugged my earphones in my ears and watched a movie, taking a small nap as I awaited to land in Port Angeles. 

 

When I arrived home Charlie was there to greet me, he took my bags out of my hand setting them on the floor. “Hey Bells,” he smiled giving me a welcoming bear hug squeezing me tightly. “It’s good to see you I missed you,” he said kissing my cheek.

 

I hugged him back. “Good to see you too and I missed you too dad,” I said back as he let me go to pick my bags off the floor.

 

“How’ve you been Bells?” he asked.

 

“I’ve been good,” I answered simply.

 

“That’s good, you ready to go?” he asked.

 

“Yeah,” I said smiling mentally sighing as I braced myself for the cold that I so loathed. I looked up at the sky noticing the thick dark clouds releasing light droplets of rain. Just as I thought cold and wet, two things I hated but I tried to make the best of it and think of the positives. At least the rain was just a drizzle, at least it wasn’t pouring. I shivered a little, pulling the sleeves down on my white shirt mentally cursing myself for not having a light jacket on.

 

“How’s Renee?” he asked as we walked out the door and into the parking lot.

 

“She’s well, her and Phil are planning on looking for a house if he can get signed,” I explained and by the look on Charlie’s face I could tell he didn’t approve. He shook his head and sighed as we made our way to his police cruiser. I frowned. I was sure to attract attention in his police chief cruiser. I mentally sighed as we put my luggage in the trunk.

 

“Hn well that’s good,” he said in disappointment knowing all too well how terrible Phil was at baseball. He put the key in the ignition and drove off. “I see you still haven’t grown much,” he added, changing the subject. I figured he didn’t like Phil as much but accepted him because he made my mom happy and he could tell that I liked him too.

 

I poked my lips out and gave him a side eye. “I’ll have you know I’m 5’4 now,” I tried to say with confidence remembering how many doctors visits I’ve had with paperwork claiming me to be at least three different heights. 

 

He turned quickly to give me a skeptical look before facing the road again. “Riiight,” he said with sarcasm. “I’m sure anyone can grow four full inches in a matter of three months.”

 

“Hey! It could happen!” I pouted. 

 

Charlie took a quick glance at my face and laughed shaking his head. “What am I gonna do with you Bells?” he chuckled.

 

I smiled lightly. “Love me,” I laughed lightly looking out of my window towards the green luscious trees as we laughed our conversation sesing.

 

“Did your hair get longer?” he asked breaking the short silence.

 

“No,” I replied taking a glance at my hair, picking up a curl brown lock. “I actually cut it.”

 

“Oh well it must’ve grown out then,” he said awkwardly shifting his attention back on the road. That was one thing about my dad. He was always awkward and it was apparent that I had inherited that trait as well, although not as badly I was shy mostly except around family.

 

“Yeah,” I said looking out of my window again admiring the beautiful greenery. We passed by a sign that read “Welcome to Forks” when he mentioned that he bought me a car. “That’s awesome thanks dad!” I had managed to say. It’s not that I wasn’t grateful I just wanted to buy my own car, even though my savings were scarce I would’ve just gotten a job. I inhaled as I thought about the bright side,  _ At least I wouldn’t have to be driven around in his police cruiser _ .

 

He smiled at my enthusiasm as he continued. “I’m pretty sure its a 1984 red Chevy I bought it from Billy Black down at La Push he sold it to me pretty cheap.”

 

“Thanks dad,” I said again flashing a smile.

 

“You’re welcome hun, I just want you to be comfortable and happy while you’re here. I made your room up too,” he said as we pulled up in the driveway next to my old new truck. “I hope you like purple.”

 

I nodded. “Purple’s cool,” I said getting out of the car walking around to the trunk getting my bags while Charlie took my suitcase. I stole a quick glance at the red Chevy truck and frowned. It looked so old. I sighed shaking the thought off deciding to still be grateful about the truck I got for free.

 

“I got a house key made for you too Bella,” he said unlocking the front door. The house was just as I remembered it still a small two bedroom, one bathroom house that he and my mom bought just after they got married. 

 

I walked up to my room sitting my bags down on my bed, it looked the same except for the purple bed sheets and blankets. Charlie brought my suitcase up stairs sitting it outside my open door before heading towards his room to get ready for work. I had about an hour before I was suppose to be at my new school but Charlie was scheduled to be in for work in less than thirty minutes. I looked around my room noticing the yellow lace curtains that remained there since my childhood, the wooden floor with light blue walls that complimented my purple bed. I walked over to my window looking out of it, sighing as the rain came down heavier than before. There was a desk and computer on the other side of my room along with another window.  _ I might as well get ready for school _ , I thought beginning to rummage through my two bags and suitcase.

 

Once I had an outfit picked I heard Charlie shout my name telling me goodbye and that he left my car keys on the coffee table down stairs before he leaving for work. I grabbed my toiletries before heading towards the bathroom. I had a lot of time to kill so I decided to take a shower. I turned the water on and immediately the hot water scolded my skin even thought hot it felt so good. I washed my hair with my favorite scented shampoo and conditioner, vanilla bean  **_(A/N: Yeah I changed it’s my story you don’t like it don’t read it)._ ** Combing through my curls with the conditioner still in them I began to rinse my hair feeling my soft brown curls get more defined and even softer. I began to wash the rest of my body and then quickly exited the shower. Wrapping my towel around me I went to my room putting my outfit on. I picked out a long sleeved green shirt with blue jeans and grey sneakers. I put my hair in a messy bun and pulled my dark grey hoodie over my head grabbing my book bag before going down stairs for breakfast. 

 

I flung my bookbag on the couch before heading to the kitchen. Since I was a vegetarian trying to become a vegan, there were few options I had when it came to food so I always had to become creative  **_(A/N: Yes I made her vegan/vegetarian cause that’s what I am ^^ although now I’m more so vegan)_ ** . I pulled out some fruit, spinach and coconut water from the fridge then began making a smoothie. I also added chia seeds for extra fiber and omega 3s. Once that was done blending I quickly transferred everything into a cup grabbing my keys off of the coffee table and book bag from the couch before heading to my new truck. I opened the driver’s door hopping into the seat throwing my bookbag in the passenger seat then putting my smoothie in the cup colder. I strapped myself in putting the key in starting the ignition there was a loud roar from the engine as the car started. I quickly pulled off heading in the direction on Forks high school. 

 

I pulled up in the nearest parking spot turning my key then pulling it out and shoving it in the pocket of my hoodie. I reached for my bookbag a swing it over my shoulders before getting out of my truck grabbing my almost finished smoothie. I sighed  as I braced myself for my new school. I would be the new girl and everyone would come flocking to me as if I were a celebrity or something I loathed the attention that I imagined I’d bring. Not only would I gain attention for being the new girl but I would also gain it because I was the chief of police’s daughter in this small town. Everyone was sure to be gossiping about me if they weren’t already. I looked up at the sky which was still cloudy with rain falling down like tear droplets soaking my hoodie and face. I began to feel pent up emotions that I’d tried to hide as I made my way to the front entrance of the school. I swallowed trying not to release the tears that threatened to escape because I was beginning to feel homesick.  _ Damn,  _ I thought as I let a tear escape but I told myself more as I entered the building. I managed to find the front office to get my schedule, once I got it I then tried to find my classes. My first teacher Mr. Mason taught english, I quickly gave him my schedule.

 

“Isabella Swan,” he read.

 

“Just Bella,” I corrected.

 

He smiled handing me my schedule. “Right well I have a spot for you there,” he said pointing towards the back of the class.

 

I walked to my seat with my head down fighting a blush on my face as the other students began to stare at me noticing  _ the new girl _ . The class seemed to go by pretty fast and pretty soon the bell rang letting everyone know to go to their next class. I walked back to the front of the class towards my new teacher asking him where me next class would be.

 

“Looks like your next class is government so you’ll go in building six,” he said, glancing at my schedule.

 

“I can show her,” said a voice from behind me. “Hi my name is eric,” he introduced smiling at me friendly once I turned around.

 

I smiled with a light blush on my face. “I’m Bella,” I said politely.

 

“Well I’ll leave you to it,” Mr. Mason said handing me my schedule before walking back to his desk.

 

“So you’re the new girl?” Eric asked in an overly interested voice as we walked out of the classroom and down the hall.

 

“Yep,” I answered.

 

“Where are you from?”

 

“Phenix.”

 

“Oh cool, hey wait! You’re chief Swan’s daughter, aren't you?” he asked.

 

I sighed realizing that I was going to be the center of attention today. “Yes,” I answered reluctantly. 

 

“Cool.”

 

“Yeah.” I said awkwardly turning my gaze to the floor as we passed the cafeteria and gym. Once we made it to my class I thanked him before walking inside. My morning classes went by pretty fast, except for Trig. Mr. Varner made me get up and present myself to the class. “Hello, my name is Bella,” I said my heart beating plumping as if it was going to jump out of my chest. I wasn’t one to be the center of attention it just made me nervous. He told me to call on students one by one to answer any questions they had for me. One person asked me how I was liking Forks, I lied by saying, “I love it here.” any other questions people asked me had been lies as well. I said anything to draw less attention to myself. When the bell rang I quickly gathered my things following the rest of my class to the cafeteria for lunch. 

 

There was a huge crowd of people in the hall by the cafe doors it would’ve been impossible to squeeze through them if I wasn’t so small. I managed to make it through the crowd and into a short line for food that was growing in size. The choices today were pizza and burgers with a side of fries. I frowned looking at my options as I grabbed a tray, I held it out so that the lunch lady could put pizza and fries on it. I made my way to the front of the line eyeing a bottle of sprite which I bought along with some oreo cookies **_(A/N: Yes oreo cookies are vegan/vegetarian. They are made with wheat & soy ^^)_** _._ After I paid for everything, I found an empty table and quickly sat down digging into my oreos and soda. I kept my eyes focused on my food feeling that everyone was staring at me, even though they probably weren’t I still felt like the center of attention. I looked up from my food to see that I only attracted a few eyes some of which were in close proximity to me. Three girls that were walking by slowly laughing two of whom were looking at me but the other girl was looking down as if they were talking about me and she was uncomfortable hearing what they were saying. I eyed the girl more closely as the three of them passing me realizing that I sat next to her in my Trig and Spanish class. I sighed typical mean girls in high school as if my day could get any worse. 

 

“Hey mind if we sit here?” asked a voice. No. please no.

 

I looked up frowning at a spiky haired boy and his friend. “Um sure,” I said not wanting to be rude. Both of the boys at with their trays and began eating. I took a sip of my soda.

 

“So you’re Isabella Swan right?” asked the boy with food in his mouth.

 

“Bella,” I said eating an oreo.

 

“I’m Mike Newton and this is Tyler,” he said.

 

“Cool,” I said with the least bit of interest.

 

“So where are you coming from Bella?” Tyler asked.

 

“Arizona,” I answered in a bored tone, taking another sip of my sprite. 

 

“Cool so how are you liking Forks?” Mike asked a little too interested.

 

“It’s okay,” I said as I finished my oreos.

 

Mike frowned. “You seem really bored,” he stated.

 

“I’m just tired and I’m ready for the day to be over with,” I answered honestly.

 

Both Tyler and Mike nodded in agreement. Just then Mike looked passed me and glared. Tyler looked at Mike before looking in the same direction as Mike scoffing. 

 

Curiously I turned around and saw the most attractive guy I had ever seen. My eyes widened as he sat down at his own empty table which didn’t stay empty for long, soon others that were just as gorgeous as he began to fill the table. “Who are they?” I asked with my eyes still on the boy.

 

“The Cullens,” Mike said bitterly with a hint of jealousy.

 

“They’re Dr. and Mrs. Cullen’s foster kids who moved from Alaska a few years ago,” Tyler explained.

 

“Yeah and they’re total freaks,” Mike added and as if the boy heard him he turned to look at Mike shooting a glare at him which caused him to look away.

 

The boy shifted his gaze towards me, I blushed turning back around continuing to sip the last of my soda.

 

“Are you okay Bella?” Tyler asked looking at my face. “You didn’t touch your pizza,” he pointed towards the hideous thing called food.

 

“Not hungry,” I mumbled putting my head down closing my eyes. 

 

“Oh well okay, can I have it then?” he asked hopefully.

 

“Knock yourself out,” I said lifting my head up to push my tray towards him. I turned my head slowly to see if the boy was still looking at me only to be met with the same beautiful eyes from before. I turned around quickly putting my head down to hide the smile and blush that painted my face. My lunch period neared its end as more students began dumping their trays, a loud bell was heard signaling us to go to our next class.

 

“Where’s your next class?” Mike asked as we all got up from the lunch table.

 

I got up opening my bag, I took out my schedule to look at my next class, Biology. I showed it to him.

 

“Oh cool I have that next,” he said taking the schedule out of my hand. “And looks like we have gym together too.”

 

“Super,” I replied with the slightest bit of interest as he handed my schedule back.

 

“Can I see too?” Tyler asked hopeful.

 

I handed my schedule to him without even making eye contact. “Sure,” I said.

 

He frowned looking at the half sheet of paper. “Damn, looks like we don’t have any classes together,” he said disappointedly. He handed me back my schedule. “Well I’ll see you guys later,” he waved making his way into the crowd load of people who were exiting the cafe.

 

“Well looks like it’s just you and me Isabell,” Mike grinned as he tried to put an arm around my shoulder, I quickly moved to avoid his grasp. He frowned, “Can I carry your bag?” he asked as we walked passed the crowd and into the hall.

 

I shot him a glare when he mispronounced my name, “No I’ve got it,” I told him. We made our way to Biology and I handed my schedule to my teacher.

 

“Isabella Swan,” he read pushing his glasses up on his face.

 

“I prefer Bella,” I said smiling lightly, a faint blush covered my pale cheeks.

 

He handed me back my schedule, “Well Bella there is a seat right there,” he pointed to a seat and I shifted my gaze to see a boy with cold black eyes looking right at me. “That’s Edward Cullen,” he said handing me back my schedule, “Oh and since you don’t have a book, Edward! Why don’t you share yours with Bella.”

 

I nodded taking the sheet of paper back fighting the heat that rushed to my face. I began making my way to my new seat to sit next to the strange boy. I looked at him and froze as my eyes met his gaze. His eyes were like a fire that burned right into my soul such fury caused me to look away from his eyes. I recognized this boy, he was the same one from the cafeteria only his look wasn’t curious it was cold. It was almost if I had did something to piss him off. I made it to my seat sitting next him trying to act as if I was unbothered. I looked over at him to see if he was still staring at me which he was. I groaned inwardly putting my face down trying to hide in my hair,  _ great first day and I already have people hating me _ I thought. I sighed looking over at him with his book that I couldn’t see very well. I leaned over to him closing some of the distance we had so I could see better when I heard a noise. I turned to look at him curiously and the look on his face put fear in me. He bared his teeth and a noise came from his throat that almost sounded like a growl. He backed away from me pushing his book all the way over on my side before he put his head down. _ Just what in the world was his problem? _ I frowned looking at him before looking at the text before me. As fast as the class started it ended just as quickly when the bell rang Edward snatched his book from in front of me and made his way out of class before anyone else. I glared after him how can one person be so rude? I put my bag over my shoulder walking out of class.

 

“What’d you do to Cullen?” asked Mike catching up to me in the hallway

 

“I don’t know,” I said honestly.

 

“Well judging by his expression I’d say you stabbed him our something,” he said.

 

“So he’s not like that with everyone else?” I asked.

 

Mike shook his head. “Nope, him and his family don’t really associate outside of their family, they’re pretty private.” he said in disgust.

 

“What do you mean? And what did you mean earlier about the Cullens being freaks?” I asked.

 

“Well they’re all together,” he answered.

 

“Like together together?”

“Yeah.”

 

“But they’re related, right?” I said scrunching my nose in disgust.

 

“Well no they’re all adopted,” he corrected. “Rosile is the blonde girl and she’s with the big guy Emmett, Alice is the short one with short black hair she’s with Jasper the guy with blonde hair, and then there’s Edward he’s got honey brown hair,” he said in a tone that showed his jealousy and hate.

 

“What’s wrong with him?” I asked secretly wondering if he had someone but immediately shaking off the thought as I remembered how rude he had been to me earlier. 

 

“Edward? I honestly don’t know. Cullen’s a freak so it’s best that you keep your distance,” he said as we made our way to the gym.

 

I thought about what Mike said as I found my way to the girl’s locker room. ‘ _ Cullen’s a freak so it’s best that you keep your distance.’ _ Should I keep my distance? Why was I suddenly so curious about Edward? The guy gave me a death glare for god’s sake. Well I knew one thing, tomorrow I would approach him and ask him what his problem was. 

 

**X.X.X**

 

Edward didn’t show up to class the next day so unfortunately I couldn’t ask him what his deal was. The days trickled into weeks and the weeks soon became a month. Eventually I gave up deciding that my presence had disturbed him so much that he had to move. Whatever.

 

“Damn Bella you scared away Edward Cullen,” Tyler had said just 3 weeks after Edward’s disappearance. I replied by telling him to shut up. It was time for homecoming and it was girls choice. I thought about going but who would I exactly go with? None of the guys around liked me and I didn’t like them so it was pointless. On top of that I hadn’t exactly made any girl friends yet either. Don’t get me wrong I liked hanging out with guys I actually prefer it because they cause less drama but there’s nothing like having a girlfriend that has the same viewpoints as you. 

 

I was sitting in bio class tapping my pencil against my cheek staring at the clock. I watched as the time rolled by slowly. I was so bored completely lost in my thoughts until someone tapped my shoulder. It was Eric.

 

He handed me a small folded up piece of paper, “Mike told me to give you this,” he said from behind me.

 

I opened the paper and inside it read.

 

**_Bella,_ **

 

**_Will you meet with me after school? I have something I want to talk to you about._ **

 

**_From: Mike_ **

 

I turned around to face him. There was a look of hope in his eyes. I nodded yes before crumbling up the piece of paper stashing it in my bag. I wonder what he wants to talk about suddenly sinking my shoulders in as a thought crossed my mind. What is he wants me to ask him to the dance? I mentally puked. Mike was so gross. I thought I shut him down when I first got here I thought remembering how he had tried to make moves on me. As the school day trickled to an end I braced myself for the unknown. Once my last class was over I rushed to my locker hoping I could avoid Mike and savely make it to my truck. I quickly shoved all my belongings into my back and dashed down the hall careful not to run into people. I heard Mike’s voice call my name as I ran but I pretend not to hear it as I busted through the doors running outside. When I made it to my car I quickly unlocked it then jumped inside shoving my keys in before pulling off. I looked out my window only to see that Mike was standing outside looking around I snickered as I drove out of the school's parking lot. I sighed with relief as I drove home and then mentally kicked myself  _ ‘Shit, he’ll want to talk to me tomorrow too,’  _ Oh well it’s too late now. I pulled in the driveway next to Charlie’s cruiser. 

 

“Hey Bella how was school?” Charlie asked when I came through the door.

 

I smiled kicking my shoes off at the door, “School was good dad,” I replied mentally still cursing myself for the Mike incident. I made my way to the kitchen to look for a snack, I opened the fridge searching around deciding to settle for hummus and chips. After grabbing the hummus and my favorite chips I went upstairs to my room to start my homework. An hour and thirty minutes later I finished it all, I went to my computer to send my mom an email. I started typing.

 

**Mom,**

 

**I just finished my homework. School was fine today and the weather is still pretty gloomy but there were a few days where it was sunny so that was amazing. I really loved it, reminded me of home. Charlie is fine too. How’s Phil? I miss you and I’ll call you soon.**

 

**Bella**

 

I hit send. I looked at the time, it was seven forty five. I went to my bed to get comfortable I picked up my remote from the little side table by my bed cutting my tv on. I munched on the rest of my hummus and chips as I flipped through the channels. About quarter past eight I left to shower, grabbing my toiletries before entering the bathroom. I started by scrubbing my curly hair with my shampoo then rinsing it out applying my conditioner. I combed it through then I washed my face and the rest of my body. When I was finished I rinsed the conditioner and soap off of my body, turning off the shower and then grabbing my towel before exiting the shower. I slipped into my favorite grey sweatpants and tank top then began brushing my teeth before heading to bed. I got into my bed flinging the covers over my small form. I reached for my remote and put on a movie to watch until I fell asleep.

 

I woke up early the next morning not wanting to get out of my bed, remembering that I would have to face Mike today. I sighed as I got ready. Once I finished my morning routine I grabbed my bag and keys before leaving. I made my way to the school parking lot parking in a spot close to the front. I got out of my car looking around frantically before exhaling, I didn’t see Mike’s car  _ good _ I thought as walked into the building. I went to my locker and opened it shoving my books inside when suddenly it slammed causing me to jump. Standing in front of me was Jessica and her two disciples. Just the classic mean girls that loved talking shit about me. Jessica, Angela, and Lauren were the girls that ran the school. They were all on the cheer team and by far the most popular girls in school. Jessica was the cheer captain as well as a member of the girls varsity volleyball team, Lauren did modeling and Angela was student body president. 

 

Jess folded her arms, “Isabella,” she said with bitter, her tone clear with petty intent.

 

I smirked, “Jess the mess,” I fired back.

 

She scoffed, “Whatever loser anyway I came to say something to you,” she said in annoyance.

 

I rolled my eyes, “Well whatever it is I don’t care,” I said before opening my locker again.

 

She blew air, “Look I know Mike is planning on asking you to the dance,” she said.

 

“Is that a fact?”

 

“Look Swan all I’m saying is you better say no if you know what’s good for you!”

 

I raised a brow, “Is that a threat?” I asked bored.

 

Jess smirked, “Yes so you better watch it bitch! I don’t even know what Mike could see in a fat, ugly, girl like you!” she said flipping her hair.

 

I frowned and then turned to look at her, “You do know that the reason why people insult and make fun of others is to make themselves feel good because they’re insecure right?” 

 

A vein bulged in her forehead and the cheer captain balled her fists in rage, “You’re such a freak Swan!” she yelled stomping like a child. “Come on girls!” she turned on her heels marching back where she came from Lauren and Angela following behind her.

 

“Takes one to know one,” I called after her laughing when I heard her scream. I continued to chuckle making my way to my first period class hoping I didn’t run into Mike. Even when we had class together I would always either excuse myself to the bathroom or make up an excuse to leave. I had been avoiding him all morning and when it came time for lunch I just hid in the girl’s bathroom until it was over. The bell ran signaling us to go to our next class. Unwillingly I made my way to my bio class. I managed to avoid Mike in the hallway and successfully walked through the door without seeing him. I grabbed the assignment from the assignment table before looking over to my seat. I froze because there sitting next to my seat was Edward Cullen. My mouth dropped but I quickly fixed it as I made my way to my seat. What would he do? Would he stare at me like last time? Or would he actually speak? I shook my head deciding not to waste too much thought on it. I sat down plopping my bag on the table, I reached for my book inside and placed it in front of me. 

 

“Hello,” a sweet unfamiliar voice said.

 

I blinked and turned to look at the direction the voice came from, “H-hi,” I said awkwardly.

 

The boy looked at me with his honey brown eyes and I immediately got lost in them, “I’m Edward Cullen, you must be Bella Swan,” he said smiling.

 

**_****A/N: That’s the end of this chapter! Tell me what you think so far!_ **

  
  
  



	2. Easy Read

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward and Bella get to know each other.

 

**_***A/N: Hey guys! Back with another chapter! I hope you like it! Anyways I would like to take the time to say that this is my story and I can do whatever I please with it so if you don’t like it you can leave. As I’ve stated before I’m making changes so the ending will be completely different as well as the next sequels I’m doing. MidNight Sun will also be apart of this series but it will of course have a different name. So once I at least finish this story I will be working on Edward’s POV. I’m currently working on some of my other fanics as well as others I haven’t even uploaded yet so please bare with me I will try to update as much as I can for you guys. ((Don’t forget to check out my art on devientart.com I’m @Number1dbzgal)) Comment/Like/Review/Follow/Subscribe/Bookmark and like I always say…_ **

 

**_Until We Meet again Guys_ **

 

**_~Number1dbzgal/The_Wokeblackgoddess_ **

  
  
  
  


**Chapter 2: Easy Read**

 

_ He kinda has a nice smile _ I thought, “Yes,” I said smiling back. 

 

He was still smiling, “I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to speak to you last time I was feeling a bit under the weather,” he said sweetly.

 

My face was flushed, “I-it's okay,” I said, struggling to keep my composure.  _ He's actually kinda nice...wait focus Bella don't fall for his nice guy act. Keep your guard up!  _ I mentally shouted remembering how rude he was at first. It was quiet for a while between us as we both started our work.

 

“How are you liking Forks?” He asked breaking the silence.

 

I thought for a minute, “It's okay,” I answered.

 

He looked up from his paper raising a brow, “Just okay?” he asked grinning. He seemed honestly curious.

 

“Well yeah I mean the people are cool,” I said not knowing what else to say.

 

“Cool?” He chuckled.

 

I furrowed my brow, “What's so funny?” I asked.

 

“You,” he said.

 

I raised my brow, “How am I funny?” 

 

He shrugged, “I don't know you just are to me,” he said smiling.

 

I shot him a glare feeling my anger rise, “Okay , that's it! You all but glare at me the first time I see you in class like you hate me and now you wanna act like you wanna get to know me!? What gives?” I demanded.

 

He frowned, “I said before that I was sorry and I was just trying to make amends by at least becoming friends,” he explained.

 

I looked at him with caution as I took in his words, “Hmm okay then I guess we can try to be friends then,” I said.  _ Why does he even care so much? Just what is it about him that have people acting so weird? _

 

He smiled before turning to look out the window. “It’s raining,” he commented. His eyes seemed to be focused on the droplets as they fell from the sky.

 

I scrunch my nose up, “I hate the rain,” I said writing on my paper.

 

Edward looked over at me in confusion, “You hate rain?” He asked.

 

I looked up from my paper, “Yeah I don't really like any cold wet things,” I said.

 

He blinked and then began laughing at me, “If you hate the cold and wet so much you must hate taking showers and bathing. You must also hate swimming, why did you even move to Forks if you hate the cold and wet?” he asked clutching his sides still chuckling

 

I poked my lips out and sucked my teeth, “No I just hate the cold mostly, the feeling just ruins the wetness for me. I wouldn’t mind the rain so much if it wasn’t cold. The rain is actually peaceful to fall asleep to so I suppose I just hate being cold,” I said finishing up my paper.

 

“It would seem so,” he nodded.

 

“What about you?” I asked.

 

He raised a brow, “What do you mean?” he asked.

 

“How do you feel about the cold?”

 

He looked at me as if he was trying to carefully piece together his response, “It's tolerable I suppose,” he said finally.

 

I only nodded as I glanced at his already finished paper. “Jeez you finished already?” I asked.

 

He smirked slightly, “I finished long before we started this conversation.”

 

I scoffed  _ cocky bastard  _ I thought, “Show off much?” I said finally finishing up my paper.

 

His smirk deepened, “Maybe,” he chuckled.

 

I shook my head laughing as we both sat done with our papers. We both sat quietly chatting as we waited for the bell to ring.

 

“What's your favorite color?” He asked.

 

I raised my brow, “Purple,” I answered.

 

“Why purple?”

 

“Because it's a royal color and I hate pink, what about you?”

 

“I like green,” he said.

 

I nodded in approval, “Green is a good color,” I said putting my book in my bag as the bell rang. I got up from my seat and turned to look at him. “So I guess I'll see you.” 

 

He shot me a warm smile as he got up from his chair.

 

I smiled and then turned around only to see Mike standing right in front of me.  _ Shit! _ I frowned.

 

“Bella,” he sighed in relief meanwhile I was mentally cursing myself.

 

“Hey Mike,” I said nervously.

 

“What happened yesterday?” He asked clearly upset.

 

I thought quickly and made up an easy lie, “Oh sorry about that I wasn't feeling all that great so I rushed home,” I said with a fake smile.

 

Mike smiled hopefully, “Oh I thought you were avoiding me,” he said scratching his head.

 

A sweat droplet fell down the side of my forehead, “Whaaaat? No! Of course not! What gave you that idea?” I laughed nervously.

 

He smiled biting his lip, “You know what it doesn't even matter because I have something really important to ask you...will you go to the dance with me?” He asked.

 

I sighed  _ I knew this was coming _ , “Mike I can't and plus this is girl's choice,” I said.

 

“Oh well did you ask someone else?” He frowned.

 

I blinked, “Yes!” I lied.

 

“Who did you ask?”

 

Before I could even think a name came out, “Edward Cullen,” I said and everyone who was listening to our conversation stared at me including Edward himself. I turned around to see him staring at me and I blushed. “Excuse me Mike,” I said walking passed him with my head down, his body frozen in shock. I walked down the hall making my way to my next class. The rest of my classes flew by pretty fast and it seemed as though I was the most talked about subject.  _ Damn word got around fast here. _

 

The last bell rang and I began making my way to my locker. When I reached the hall Edward was standing clear as day in front of my locker. I looked up at him nervously as I realized the distinct difference in our height. I was foot exactly and he was six foot something. I gulped expecting him to be cold like before. I looking into his eyes and saw no trace of anger there was just confusion.

 

“We need to talk,” he said.

 

“Okay but you're blocking my locker.”

 

He moved to the side and allowed me to get my things out of my locker. “So...the dance.”

 

I closed my locker door and faced him, “Yeah I'm sorry about that, it wasn't cool for me to involve you in my lie I understand if you're mad.”

 

He raised a brow, “Why would I be angry?”

 

I looked at him like he was crazy, “Well because the whole school thinks I asked you to the dance and that we're going together.”

 

He smirked mischievously, “Well why not? I certainly don't mind,” he said.

 

My eyes widened in horror as I looked at his face, “You're gonna make do something aren't you?” I asked.

 

He laughed but then he thought for a moment, “No I just have one favor,” he said.

 

“And what's that?” I asked curiously.

 

His look became more serious, “If I at any point tell you to stay away from me, do so without question okay?”

 

I furrowed my brows in confusion, “Huh?”

 

“Just promise Bella,” he pleaded.

 

Part of me wondered why I was even considering such a thing seeing as how I barely knew him but what he said was strange. With those few words he made it seem like he was trying to tell me that he was dangerous but if that was the case then I didn't believe it. I’m not sure why or how but I felt it. I was almost sure that he wasn’t dangerous. Sure he was rude at first but the person he had showed me in our bio class was different today. It was as if his rude side and nice side were two completely different people. So what? Looks can be deceiving? Could he be showing me a side of him that only he wants me to see? Well for whatever reason I was curious and I wanted to know more, “Okay,” I said finally.

 

He smiled, “Thank you Bella,” he said before walking off.

 

I sighed as I turned to walk out of the school building the rain soaking me wet as I headed for my car.

 

I pulled in the driveway taking note that Charlie had not come home from work yet. I turned the engine of my truck off then threw my keys in my bag. I hopped out and made my way to the front door unlocking it before stepping inside. Before I set my bag down my phone rang so I reached into my pocket to pull it out.

 

I tapped the screen and answered it, “Hello?” I greeted.

 

“Bella?” It was my mom. I smiled with overwhelming joy. I missed her so much.

 

“Hi mom!”

 

“Hi sweety! I saw your email and figured I'd give you a call instead, how are you?” She asked.

 

I thought about telling her about everything that happened starting with the mean girls and fake date for prom but I decided against it instead only telling her things that made it seem like I was happy, “I'm well I just got home from school,” I replied.

 

“Oh wow haha perfect timing then, so how was it?”

 

“School was fine,” I answered again. That had been my answer every time she asked me how school was.

 

I could hear the frown in her voice, “Awe come on! Just fine? No boyfriend? Or girlfriend?” She asked curiously.

 

I blushed, “God no! Mom I like boys but I haven't really met anyone that I like yet,” I said not hiding the embarrassment in my voice.

 

Renee giggled, “Okay okay I was just trying to fit in with today's times but honestly Bells there's no one you like?”

 

I inhaled through my mouth trying to calm the blush on my face, “No no one yet,” I said in a convincing tone.

 

“Okay well you'll tell me if you do right?” She asked hopefully.

 

“Of course,” I said.

 

“Alright well oh! Phil says hi.”

 

“Hi Phil,” I yelled through the phone. I heard him say hi back and then disappear into the background.

 

My mom sighed, “I really miss you baby,” she said sadly.

 

“I miss you too mom,” I said trying not to sound so sad. “I'll come visit during break or something.”

 

“That sounds like a plan hun- Oh hold on Phil! Bella? Hey honey I have to go now but we can talk more later okay?”

 

I sighed, “Okay.”

 

“Say hi to Charlie for me?”

 

“Will do.”

 

“Thanks baby, I love you bye.”

 

“Love you too, bye,” I said hanging up the phone shoving it back in my pocket. I went to the kitchen to make myself some vegan chili. When I was finished Charlie's car pulled in the yard.

 

“Hey I'm home!” He shouted walking through the door.

 

“I'm in the kitchen!” I hollered back.

 

He walked into the kitchen, “Hey Bella,” he greeted making his way to the fridge to grab a beer.

 

“Hey dad,” I replied fixing myself a generous helping of the chili. 

 

Charlie opened his beer taking a big swig, “How was your day?” he asked.

 

“Good, oh and mom called,” I told him taking a spoon full of chili placing it into my mouth.

 

He raised a brow, “Oh?”

 

“Yeah she says hi.”

 

“Hm.” Was all he said.

 

We sat in silence as I ate. Charlie finished his beer before helping himself to a bowl of my chili. Once I finished my food I sat my plate in the sink rinsing it out. I grabbed a clean glass from the wooden cabinet above me before heading over to the fridge for some lemonade. I put some ice in my cup before pouring the sweet sour drink in my cup. 

 

Charlie cleared his throat breaking the silence, “This chili is good,” he said getting up to get another beer. “Spicy too,” he added.

 

“Thanks,” I said taking a sip of my lemonade. 

 

“So you got any plans tonight?” he asked curiously.

 

“Nope just gonna finish my homework and head to bed,” I said.

 

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously, “So no movie date?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“What none of the guys fancy you?”

 

“Eh a few actually do,” I admitted thinking about the Mike incident.

 

Charlie raised a brow, “So? Any takers?” he asked finishing up his chili.

 

I sighed, “Nope,” I replied. _ Why was he trying to ask me about boys right now? _

 

“What about Mike Newton?”

 

_ Shit!  _ “What about him?” I asked.

 

His eyes narrowed, “Bella,” he began.

 

“I don’t like him, like at all,” I confessed.

 

Charlie shot me a confused look, “I figured you two were a thing seeing as how the last three times we were at the diner he was there being friendly towards you,” he said drinking his beer.

 

I shot him a look of disgust, “He’s a friend.”  _ I think. _

 

“Mmhmm well what about this dance that’s coming up? Are you going?” he asked.

 

“Well I do want to go only...I want to go by myself,” I said taking another sip of my lemonade.

 

He blinked in surprise, “Oh well okay,” he said getting up to put his bowl into the sink.

 

I finished my lemonade then got up to put the rest of the chili away in the fridge. I washed dishes before heading upstairs to do my homework. When I finished I took out my phone to call my mom back. Her phone rang and rang until I got her voicemail. I frowned she must’ve still been helping Phil. I missed her terribly. She was always busy helping Phil with stuff and it seemed like she barely had any time for me lately. I felt an overwhelming amount of emotions course through me, taking a deep breath I tired to calm down burying my emotions so that I wouldn’t break down and cry. I decided to take a shower to take my mind away. I figured the warm water would distract me but I was so wrong. When I turned the water on it was hot but it felt so good against my skin. It reminded me of the hot sun back in Phenix. I remembered how the hot sun felt on my skin, it was almost intoxicating. The emotions coursed through me once again and the tears began escaping my eyes. A small sob escaped from my lips as I broke down in the shower.  _ So this is homesickness... _

 

**X.X.X**

 

I opened my locker door shoving my books inside, taking out a notebook and shoving it in my bag. I slam my locker door before walking off.

 

“Where do you think you’re going!?” a familiar annoying voice shouted from behind me.

 

I sighed. I wasn’t in the mood for this today. I woke up a little late than what I would’ve liked after crying myself to sleep. I remembered the red eyes and dark circles in my eyes as I looked myself over in the bathroom mirror this morning, “What is it now Jessica?” I spat turning around to face her.

 

She glared at me, “Hmf! You’ve got some nerve talking to me like that you slut!” 

 

I blinked in confusion, “What?”

 

“I heard you fucked Mike then Tyler and now Edward,” she all but shouted causing some people that walked by to turn their heads.

 

I glared at her, “And just what makes you think that’s true?” I asked placing my hands on my hips.

 

She folded her arms swishing her hip to the side, “Well you are always around Mike and Tyler,” she looked down grabbing a small lock of her hair twirling it in her finger. “And now Poor Edward, I mean it’s really sad but my only question is how you got Edward,” she snickered. “Isn’t she sad Angela?”

 

Angela a semi shy girl who hung out with Jessica and Lauren and had been friends ever since they were little. “I- I guess,” she said looking down.

 

Lauren raised her brow, “Guess? What do you mean you guess?” she scoffed.

 

I shot them a look of boredom, “Well first Mike and Tyler are always hanging around me. I sit by myself at lunch they just occasionally sit with me to keep me company. Second I what do and don’t do with my personal like shouldn’t concern any of you,” I said.

 

She gasped, “So you did fuck Mike and Tyler!” accused Jessica.

 

I smirked deciding to toy with her emotions. I was so obvious that she liked Mike and that she thought I liked him. She couldn’t stand the fact that he liked me, “If I did what makes you think I would tell you?” I asked struggling to fight back a laugh.

 

Jessica shot me a look of horror as both her crew members jaws dropped, “You’re such a freak Swan!” she shouted.

 

“Right! I mean what does Edward even see in her?” Lauren sneered in disgust.

 

I rolled my eyes, “Yeah you guys are so original anyway I hate to cut whatever this was short but I’m gonna be late to my first period,” I said walking off to my class leaving behind a very angry Jessica and Lauren. I made it on time to my first period class. I sat in my seat and began my work. I could hear the whispers of my name as I wrote answers on my paper. I sighed realizing that once again today people were talking about me. It was like this all morning and even going into lunch. I slid my tray down the line not really caring what they put on it. Once I made it to the front I paid for my food along with some oreos and a soda before heading to my table. I sat at my table plopping my bag on the floor. This was my normal routine of sitting by myself. I opened my soda to take a sip.

 

“Can I sit down?” asked someone from behind me.

 

I turned around to see Edward smiling down at me, his sudden presence startled me causing me to swallow my soda down the wrong way. “I- oghf! Sure,” I said coughing.

 

He sat across from me with a look of concern in his eyes, “Are you alright?” he asked.

 

“Just fine,” I said clearing my throat. 

 

Edward grinned, “So how are you liking the snow?” he asked.

 

I groaned as I thought back again to this morning. I remembered how cold it was outside, the disgusting wet sound of slosh that was mixed with dirt and snow. I shivered at the thought, “Not very much,” I admitted.

 

“How come?”

 

“Well one the snow mixes with the dirt and it creates this nasty slushy stuff. Two the snow is actually really pretty to look at but it’s just so cold but I guess I would like it more if it wasn’t cold,” I said opening my oreos.

 

Edward roared with laughter, “Bella you do know that snow is supposed to be cold because its ice right?” he said his body shaking with laughter.

 

I pouted, “Yes I know that but still.”

 

He shook his head, “You’re hilarious,” he chuckled.

 

I furrowed my brow, “And you’re weird for always asking me about the weather,” I accused.

 

He frowned, “Well I do have other questions mostly just because I’m curious,” he admitted.

 

I popped an oreo in my mouth and chewed, “What kind?” I asked curiously.

 

“Well what made you move to Forks in the first place? You obviously don’t like the cold so why move somewhere you know you’re going to hate?” he asked.

 

I inhaled caught off guard by his question. For some reason I didn’t feel like lying to him, “Well I moved to live with my dad because my mom got remarried,” I said truthfully. I hadn’t told anyone here the reason I moved. Instead I chose to avoid all questions and lie when asked about how I felt but for some reason I told him the truth. It was almost if he compelled it out of me. Being at this school for only a month and a few days I hadn’t exactly made any real friends so maybe I could trust him.

 

He looked into my eyes, his were hard and focused with a hint of worry. I noted that they were slightly lighter than yesterday, “So do you not like the guy she’s with?” he asked.

 

I frowned, “No Phil’s fine, he’s perfect for my mom,” I said.

 

His eyes softened, “Then what is it?” He asked.

 

I sighed frustrated taking another sip of my soda, “It's just that my mom barely got to spend time with him because she was always looking after me so I thought I could live with Charlie for a while,” I explained feeling a wave of emotions again. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves so that I wouldn't cry in front of him. _ I can’t believe I’m telling him everything! _ I thought.

 

He frowned his eyes looked sympathetically into my brown ones, “But in doing so you've made yourself unhappy,” he said.

 

“I am not unhappy!” I snapped. I was a little harsher than I anticipated, I took a deep breath. “Sure I'm sad because I miss my mom and I miss living in Arizona but I missed Char- er…. my dad too.”

 

A look of confusion flashed across his face, “I don't understand you,” he confessed.

 

I narrowed my eyes, “Why are you even trying to?” I asked. It had been a question I thought about.

 

“In all honesty I don't know,” he said shifting his gaze at his lunch and then to mine. “Do you eat?” He changed the subject.

 

I pushed my tray away from me in disgust. Today's lunch was taco and chips with a side of corn. “Actually yes, just not food here,” I said scrunching my nose up at the beefy smell. “What about you?” I nodded in the direction of his full tray.

 

He pushed his tray away towards mine with the same amount of disgust, “The food here has never been my preference. I'm on a special diet,” he said with a light chuckle.

 

My eyes widened in surprise, “Really? Cool I'm a vegan/vegetarian,” I said.

 

He cocked a brow smirking as if he was amused by my lifestyle, “Oh? How can you be both? You're either one or the other,” he said, his voice full of amusement.

 

I bit my bottom lip, “Well I'm Vegan mostly but I love to eat chocolate and some of it unfortunately isn't vegan so I cheat on occasion because I can't resist,” I confessed.

 

He shook his head laughing, “You're something else Ms. Swan.”

 

I smiled at his laughter. He seemed so happy and kinda silly. It made me want to laugh with him so I let a few giggles out, “Tell me something I don't know,” I joked.

 

Edward shook his head smiling but his smile didn't last long as he looked passed me slightly frowning, “I don't think your boyfriend likes me very much,” he said sarcastically.

 

I flinched at the name before turning around to see what he was looking at. From a not so distant table sat Mike and Tyler at Jessica's table. Mike was glaring at us all the way from where he sat. I rolled my eyes turning back around to face Edward. “Fuck him,” I said irritation in my voice.

 

“He wishes,” he said dryly.

 

I shivered in disgust, “That’s gross!” I said in disgust.

 

“So about the dance,” he paused for a few moments. “Did you actually want to go or did you just say that to get out of going with Mike?” He asked.

 

My eyes widened and I blinked shifting my gaze to the now empty soda bottle. I thought for a minute before speaking, “I did want to go but not with Mike. I love dancing,” I said, I smiled as I remembered taking dance lessons when I was little. I learned some ballet, tap, jazz, salsa, cha cha, bachata, merengue, reggaeton, and samba. I loved the way the music made me feel. When I heard music my body would become as obedient as a puppet on a string and the music its master. I looked up from the bottle and met his gaze. “Why?”

 

He grinned, “What a guy can't be curious?” He asked innocently.

 

I raised a brow narrowing my eyes, “I guess you can,” I said suspiciously.  _ Why do I get the feeling he's up to something?  _

 

His grin widened as he got up from the table. He reached over to pick up his tray then walked over to my side picking up the empty soda bottle and empty oreo bag, “Do you mind if I dump yours?” He asked looking at me for the okay. I looked into his eyes, nodding my head letting him know that it was okay. He picked up my tray and headed towards the trash cans. The bell rang loudly signaling that lunch was over. I sighed pulling my bag over my shoulder. 

 

Edward made his way back to the table picking up his bag as well, “Ready for Bio?” He smiled walking next to me. We carried on a lively conversation all the way to class. I could see people stare at us in the background, whispering. I wondered why they were all so fascinated with my life all of a sudden and then I remembered prom.  _ They must all be talking about us going together.  _  I sighed mentally punching myself for saying I was going with him. Had I known I would've gotten this much attention I would've named someone else. This guy brought more drama than what I was used to and I was still deciding whether or not it was a completely bad thing.

 

“Hellooo earth to Bella!” He waved his hand in my face causing me to snap out of my thoughts.

 

“Huh?”

 

Edward smiled and chuckled, “I was asking you what colors would you like to wear for the dance?”

 

I gulped, “I don't know yet.”

 

He raised his eyebrows, “Well I was thinking that a dark blue or purple would look good on you and I would wear black,” he smiled sweetly. 

 

“That sounds fine,” I smiled back as we continued to chat during class finishing up our work before everyone else had become a bit of a game for us. Edward would finish his work first as always and it was always so frustrating how he'd always finish before me. “How do you do that?” I asked.

 

He frowned, “Do what?”

 

“Finish before me,” I pouted.

 

He raised a brow and chuckled, “Do you really wanna know?”

 

“Yes it's quite frustrating. What did you do? Go to some elite state of the art school?”

 

He smirked, “Something like that.”

 

I glared at him somewhat playful, “Hmf! I'm serious, it's almost like you're not human,” I said with sarcasm. 

 

Nothing prepared me for his next reaction, his face went cold and his face was somewhat of an angry expression. He muttered something that sounded like ‘yeah almost’ but when I asked him to repeat what he said he just told me to drop it….I don't know why but for some reason I wanted to know more about him. He was strange that's for sure but he was my friend.

 

**_*****A/N: That's it for now guys! Tell me what you think in the comments! (Also Edwards POV will be included in my version of Midnight Sun so stay tuned for it cause it'll come out soon)_ **

 

**_Bella: You're weird but I wanna figure you out plus your kinda hot._ **

 

**_Edward: Ummm thank you?_ **

 

**_Me: *looks at Edward* Yeaaaah you're hot! Maybe I'll make a separate story where I'm your Bella instead *winks* who knows might be interesting to see a twist on her character if she was black._ **

 

**_Edward: uh huh maybe_ **

 

**_Bella: sounds cool to me!_ **

  
  



End file.
